The purpose of this contract is to provide chemistry support services to the Environmental Toxicology Program and Division of Intramural Research of the NIEHS to ensure that animal species under study are exposed to the prescribed chemicals at the specified dose concentrations. Chemistry support services include chemical characterization, formulation preparation, dose concentration verification, and internal dose determination.